


As You Wish

by Jamie_Anya



Series: Hiddlesworth's Short Stories [4]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Author's Amateur Writing, Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr:imagineyourotp, rough 'table' sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Anya/pseuds/Jamie_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is too occupied in his work, and Tom is feeling kind of horny and decides to distract him. </p><p>Make sure your sugar consumption is normal before reading, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my poor writing, this fic is not beta'd - English is not my first language, i'm afraid. 
> 
> Have you seen Tom in that bathtub? Yup, i know what you're thinking. That's what i thought *nods understandingly* 
> 
> ...Yep.
> 
> Oh yeah, i was laughing when typing this baby out - i don't know why! xDD Enjoy!

By the end of each successful month, there would always be a big project held in each department to promote the company's status up the ladder - as of now, it was among the world's top greatest companies all over the world. And that sounded exciting to his ears. Being the Big Boss of the legendary Hemsworth Industries after it was passed down to him from his father, it was also a part of his job to keep track of his people, from his secretaries to even the company's cleaners. 

 

He was proud of them all, as they had embedded that sense of undying determination and strive to fulfil the company's goals - for their customers, the company and themselves. 

 

The sleeves of his slim sweatshirt rolled to his elbows as he typed down the important details of the company's next project, and Chris couldn't wait to complete them. Everything was going exceptionally well for the first few days of early April, and they had already completed 60% of it. 

 

Chris shook his head in admiration of his people's blood, sweat and tears. All he could do - despite their assurance that they themselves could finish it without his help - was to give them an equal, undying support and secretly helped them out. 

 

Noting down on the few pages of his company's growing statistics, he noticed some flaws but considered that it would take them a long time to repair and recover them. Sighing, Chris rested his head on the headrest of his chair, staring at the wooden panels of his home office as his mind devised a plan to sort that problem out. He drank his cooling coffee before continuing when there was a knock on the door. 

  
  
He grinned at the crumpled sight of his beloved, dressed only in his boxers and in one of Chris' baggy shirts that he loved to wear, the loose curls that looked maroon at a glance and the light scruff that Tom grew. He looked adorable as always, considering that they had been together for nearly ten years ever since they both mutually met in college. 

  
Ah, good old days.

 

Tom smiled softly as he walked in, he asked, "Are you busy?"

 

Noticing the obvious suggestion in his tone, he tried his hardest not to curve a grin as he terribly needed to finish his review over his company's project. Placing his mug on the table, Chris replied, "Really, busy. Why? What's the matter?"

 

Making his was across the room, Tom was aware of his feign interest in his work and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed Chris' hair, as he seductively whispered, "...Come with me to bed, it's already past midnight."

 

"Babe, please, i'm working," Chris chuckled, biting lightly on his lover's thumb that rested on his chin.

 

"But the bed feels so empty without you..." he pouted, nuzzling on his neck.

 

"Well, you just have to wait until i finish my work," he teased, resuming his work as he tapped the keys on his keyboard and kept his gaze on his screen.

 

Tom groaned, releasing his hold on Chris' neck and walked to his side, "The project's due in few weeks more, Christopher... You have a ridiculously lot of time!"

 

"Thomas, baby, you know me! I have this terrible OCD of finishing things early! So run along now, and i'll join you in a few hours," Chris winked, slapping his lover's butt to playfully shoo him away. 

 

"Fine."

 

When Chris thought Tom would try to seduce him by swinging his hips as he walked pass him, instead he crawled underneath his desk.

 

"W-What are you doing?"

 

Kneeling down on the floor between Chris' legs, he gave the man's knee a small kiss before raising his head up to meet with the confused cerulean eyes. He clicked his tongue and gave him a wink, "You're supposed to be busy, darling... Just ignore poor me down here as i 'work' myself out."

 

Chris cleared his throat, resuming his work as faint blushes crept to his cheeks. All he had to do, was to try not to be excited and Tom would stop. But somewhere at the back of his head, a voice told him it was impossible. 

 

Tom's hands caressed his legs, biting on his inner thighs as he trailed his long fingers up to his crotch. Chris was thankful enough that his reddened face was hidden from Tom's point of view, he restlessly tried to focus on his screen but to no avail. 

 

Kissing through his jeans on his hardening length, Tom smiled on the bulge as he bit on Chris' zipper and pulled it down. 

 

Oh man.

 

He restrained his growl, but he knew Tom heard him. 

 

"Excited, eh? ...Me too," he said, taking the throbbing length out of Chris' jeans, giving the head a lick.

 

Chris practically screamed in his head, his eyes lowered down just as Tom took him in his mouth. He watched him bobbing in and out, trailing his tongue along the veins of his length as he tasted his pre-cum delightfully. 

 

"...I want it. So bad."

 

Hissing, his fingers brushed through Tom's curls before his lover dragged and released him with a 'pop'. Spotting the obvious bulge on his boxers as Tom continued to work him to climax, Chris pressed on Tom's cock with his toe - earning a delicate moan. Much to his chagrin, despite his obvious hard-on and Tom's mewls that he loved to hear whenever he teased him like this, Chris gave in.

 

Snapping his laptop close after saving his work, he grabbed Tom's hands as he pushed his chair to the back. Chris pulled him up from underneath his desk, and pinned him down over the cherry, maroon-ish desk.

 

"...We just did it yesterday," Chris whispered, smothering Tom with sloppy kisses.

 

Tugging on his lips, they parted for breath as Tom wound his arms around Chris' neck, grinding his hips against him and bit on his man's jaw, "That's why. The memory was so fresh in my mind that i can't help but wanting more of it..."

 

Chris smirked, allowing himself to drown in this seduction - Tom was his, after all. 

 

"...As you wish," he said, slipping a hand to the back of Tom's neck as he licked on his delicious lips and was welcomed with another bruising kiss. 

 

He parted Tom's legs and settled between them, grinding their hard-ons as Tom worked to remove Chris' sweatshirt. As fingers admiring on his muscles, he sneaked his hands beneath to caress Tom's sensitive skin and pulled  the loose shirt up as he leaned in to mark on the skin above Tom's nipple.

 

Tom moaned, bucking his hips against Chris as he held him down. His hands then strayed to Tom's hips, lingering on the edge of his boxers, pulling them down and threw them to the back. Trailing kisses and bites down Tom's stomach, Chris played with Tom's throbbing length and squeezed on his butt cheek. Listening to Tom's soft whimpers and moans, wincing at the fingernails that raked on his naked back - he couldn't take it any more. Yanking a leg up to rest on his shoulder, Chris lubricated his cock with his own pre-cum, not bothering to stretch his lover out. 

 

In a split second, he pushed himself into Tom's twitching entrance - for so many years now, he was still so tight. Tom screamed at the pain and the pleasure that shot through him, tugging onto Chris' hair as his lover latched his mouth on Tom's sweat covered neck. Moving rhythmically yet rough, the desk creaked below them, scraping against the wooden floor as Tom's hands gripped on the edges of the table.  

 

"...Fuck!" Chris groaned, burying himself down to the hilt as Tom tightened around him. 

 

Skin slapped and slammed against skin, he cried, "H-Harder...! Chris!"

 

Writhing, moaning, and growling - the two then reached to their climax. Covered in sweat, saliva and cum, Chris took himself out and pulled his lover to rest against his chest as they slumped down on Chris' office chair. He cradled Tom in his hands, swinging his feet over the armrest. Watching the chest heaving and panting for air as there was an apparent exhaustion on Tom's face.

 

Chris grinned, "...Did i send you to heaven?"

 

Tom's hair was ruffled, and so was Chris. The bright fluster of red glowed on his cheeks, tucking strands of Chris' hair behind an ear and whispered tiredly, "Of course you did..."

 

He looked back to his desk, all of his papers were ruined and he was fortunate enough that his laptop survived through the rough scene. But he always had a saved data stored in his hard-drive, how hard could it be?

 

But noting all of these crumpled, messy atmosphere and the sight of Tom's naked lower body - he got turned on again, and he realised that earlier, he was just doing his lover a favour. 

 

"...Still up for another round?" he asked, nuzzling on Tom's cheek.

 

And Tom just stared at him. 

 

"Oh no! I'm tired and I have work tomorrow...! The kids will notice me limping--" he was cut off by his own squeak when Chris hauled him up into the air, carrying him bridal-style up the stairs toward their shared bedroom.

 

Chris laughed despite Tom's weak resistance, as he kicked the door closed, "Yes, yes."

 

He knew Tom wanted it too.

 

And it all ended up with another hot, messy sex. And Tom was right, the children at the kindergarten did notice his slight limp.

**Author's Note:**

> My smut sucks shit xDD


End file.
